Gossip!
by Kanade Kiyahara
Summary: -2795- Tsuna yang lagi-lagi cemas dengan kabar-kabar tidak baik tentang Kyoko. Wah mau ga mau Tsuna kembali harus turun tangan.skuel dari stalking mungkin? R&R please...flame juga boleh...


**Gossip?**

**original works by Akira Amano**

**Warning: Typo(Kana malas ngecek ulang), OOC, AU, Humor garing dan segala keanehan**

**Pairing: main 2795, dan mungkin sedikit hint 5927(friendship)**

Kanade says: Yuu-Huu...Minna-chama! Kana menulis kembali...fyuh...akhirnya Kana mendapat waktu juga untuk menulis, jujur Kana agak depresi dengan kehidupan Kana yang semakin sibuk makin hari...AH! Malah curhat...sudah itu saja...domoo...*bows*

**

* * *

**

Di kala hujan turun dengan derasnya di Namimori tercinta. Di temukanlah seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi yang sedang duduk termangu menatapi suasana di balik jendela ruang kelasnya. Berbeda dengan murid-murid yang lain yang bercanda tawa maupun beraktifitas, entah yang sesang goncang arisan ataupun goncang kaleng. Entah yang sedang ngamen (kebetulan aja si pelaku(s) bawa gitar sama kicringan dan kebetulan aja di kelas Tsunayoshi ada yang offside job-nya pengamen) ataupun yang sedang nge-dance one night stand a.k.a cinta satu malam, semuanya indah(?)

Diliriknya bangku seorang siswi, ehm ok! Ralat, bangku sang pacar calon decimo. Sasagawa Kyoko. Kosong. Ya, pada ahri itu Kyoko sedang izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah disebabkan oleh diare…ga ding! Bo'ong, doi sedang demam. Tsuna yang mendengar berita tersebut lewat media massa berupa surat izin Kyoko yang seharusnya ditunjukan kepada wali kelas malah direbut Tsuna terlebih dahulu. Dan berakhir pucat pasi…cemas dan gundah.

Menghela cemas sang Tsuna, Gokudera yang kebetulan duduk berhadap bangku dengan Jyuudaime-nya..yang sungguh sangat setianya menemani Jyuudaime kesayangannya bengong. Berbeda dengan Yamamoto yang malah kabur dari kelas dan pergi keluyuran entah berantah, katanya sih mau nganterin pesanan sushi ke kantor Hibari-san. For your info, kebetulan kelas Tsuna sedang kosong pelajaran saat itu.

"Jyuudaime, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat...sedang sakit?" Gokudera menatapnya cemas, apakah Jyuudaimenya sedang tidak enak badan? Sembelit? Masuk angina? Pegel linu? Datang bulan? Perlu tukang urut? *loh?*

Tsuna menjawabnya dengan menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja Gokudera-kun, aku hanya cemas dengan keadaan Kyoko-chan…itu saja…" dengan nada lesu, tidak ada Kyoko maka sama saja membuat Tsuna kehilangan obsesi.

Gokudera mendengarkan curhatan Jyuudaime-nya dengan sepenuh jiwa, lalu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja lampu neon 20 watt milik smocking bomb menyala, ting! "aha! Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah Jyuudaime pergi saja menjenguknya, Sasagawa-san pasti senang!" ucapnya memberi gagasan, dalam sekejap berdiri dari kursinya.

Tsuna geleng-geleng kepala, "Eh? Tidak mungkin Gokudera-kun! Aku malu…" Wajahnya kian memanas membayangkan dirinya yang bersama Kyoko, berdua dan mantapnya berlokasikan di bawah atap rumah milik Sasagawa family.

xXx

Ditengah obrolan kedua pemuda itu, tidak sengaja Tsuna, lebih tepatnya telinga kanan Tsuna mendengar obrolan, jenjang gossip-gosip dari bangku sebelah yang ternyata menjadi kumpulan para siswi.

Sebenarnya sensor telinga kanan Tsuna tidak akan bereaksi pada gossip belaka, hanya saja karena para siswi itu mengungkap nama "Kyoko" di balik gosipnya, radar infrared Tsuna dengan mejik bereaksi. Mau tau seperti apa gosipnya? Berikut laporannya:

Siswi A: "Eh-eh! Kemarin lu liat lagi ga?"

Siswi B: "Ho-oh! Si Kyoko kan?"

Siswi C: "He-oh! Bener banget! Ga nyangka ternyata Kyoko seperti itu!"

Wow, Tsuna langsung keringat dingin, ada apa nih sebenarnya?

Siswi A: "Ini sudah minggu yang ketiga loh, ngeri banget! Apa ga sebaiknya kita nasehatin aja tuh si Kyoko?"

Siswi B: Tapi hari ini dia ga masuk, jadi hitungan yang bener itu 2 minggu, 5 hari dong…Lagian hari minggu kan ga diitung…"

Siswi C: "Lu sebenarnya lulus ES-DE ga sih A?"

Lha? Kok pembicaraannya malah jadi berbelok dari topiknya begini? Woy mbak! Ga boleh OOT!

Siswi A: "Ah! Diem lu pade! Tapi ngeri juga ya…tiap dijemput selalu gonta-ganti mobil, mana di jemputinnya di pojokan lagi, mobilnya mahal-mahal pula… Masa sih Kyoko hobinya affair sama om-om? Gonta-ganti pasangan pula…."

Opo sek?

Siswi B: "Benul! Aku nyoba nanya sama kakaknya yang blo'on itu, dia malah jawab,'Ga ngerti to the extreme!' Apa karena Ryohei pulang sore ya? Dia kan siswa kelas tiga yang ikut bimbel, makanya ga tau kalau adiknya pulang bareng sama om-om…"

Serius nih?

Siswi C: "Ajep! Ternyata Kyoko…dibalik wajah lugunya itu…matre ya? Maunya sama om-om berduit…ewww…"

Woy mbak! Kyoko itu cewe-nya Tsuna…

Selesai para siswi-siswi itu berkisah, akhirnya ketiganya memutuskan untuk mejeng ke kantin, dikarenakan rasa haus yang amat sangat mereka putuskan untuk membeli es degan, siapa suruh ngegosip? Kering tuh tenggorokan.

Sementara itu, Tsuna yang hidupnya alhasil berkurang 3 hanya bisa manyun di pojokan, nungging. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Oh, apakah ini yang disebut cobaan dan rintangan dalam memandu kasih? Oh, Tuhan…

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, di pojokan dan nungging plus lautan air mata membentuk sungai, segeralah Gokudera mendatangi bos-nya, bersama dengan 1 buah ember untuk menampung air mata. Lumayanlah buat jatah penghematan jatah PDAM, sekalian buat ngerebus telur nanti. "Jyuudaime! Bertahanlah! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera menggucang-guncang pundak mungil Tsuna yang keburu pucat pasi.

"Hiks…Tapi…Kyoko-chan…Hueee…." Tsuna masih kebelet nangis di guncangan Gokudera. Masih tidak percaya, masih tidak terima cewenya di katai seperti itu. Apa benar Kyoko menduakan-nya? Oh! Tunggu! Mentigakan? Men-empatkan? Sebenarnya berapa jumlah om-om tersebut?

"Jyuudaime!" kali ini Gokudera memamnggilnya dengan lantang. Menggengam erat pundak Tsuna dengan kedua tangannya. Sorot matanya tajam menatap mata coklat bundar milik Tsuna. Sang Jyuudaime terhenyak sesaat. "Apa Jyuudaime benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan para penggosip itu? Apa Jyuudaime tidak lagi mempercayai Sasagawa-san? Jangan dengarkan omongan mereka Jyuudaime! Percayalah dengan dirimu dan Sasagawa-san!"

Tsuna masih dalam suasana terhenyak, tersentuh dengan pidato singkat tapi padat milik Gokudera, seberkas cahaya membuka pintu hatinya, air mata pun meleleh mengalir dari kedua matanya. Keduanya pun berpelukan dalam tangis haru, "Huweee…maafin aku to Gokudera-kun! Pikiranku memang sempit! Maksih udah nyadarin aku rek Gokudera! Makasih rek!" Tsuna mendadak logat Jawa tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa, Jyuudaime…Tidak apa…" Gokudera kembali menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Tsuna untuk menenangkan pemuda cebol itu.

Ah…Persahabatan antar lelaki memang indah…terutama di mata para fujoshi…

Pada akhirnya Tsuna tidak jadi menjenguk Kyoko hari itu, dengan alasan tidak mau sampai ketahuan Kyoko bahwa dia habis nangis tadi. Alias sembab.

xXx

Esok harinya, masih di kelas Tsuna seperti biasanya. Para murid mulai memasuki kelas, Tsuna yang kebetulan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya disambut dengan sebuah suara yang ia rindukan selama 24 jam, di depan pintu ruang kelasnya.

"Tsuna-kun…Ohayo!" Kepala Tsuna sentak miring ke kiri, dan ternyata oh ternyata…

"Se-selamat pagi juga Kyoko-chan…Su-sudah baikan? Sudah sembuh?" Tsuna menjawab sekaligus bertanya sedikit gagap.

"Ihihihi…iya, aku sudah sembuh kok Tsuna-kun, maaf ya bikin kamu khawatir…" Kyoko ikut tertawa kecil seraya meminta maaf karena membuat pacarnya itu khawatir. Tsuna hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil ikut-ikutan senyum. Ah…inilah senyuman yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

xXx

Teng! Lonceng pun berbunyi menandakan jam sekolah yang telah berakhir, para murid pun menghambur meninggalkan sekolah, termasuk Tsuna dengan kawanan sirkus ehm! Sahabat baiknya. Layaknya trio macan dengan gender! Bent version, Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto pulang bersama-sama. Ga, mereka ga ngebor.

Sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang, Tsuna menangkap sosok Kyoko yang jaraknya sedikit agak jauh dengannya. Dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Kyoko yang nampak cemas, bercelingak celinguk ke kiri dan ke kenan. Membuat Tsuna bingung sekaligus ge-er, '

'Kyoko-chan kenapa ya? Wah, curiga Kyoko cemas nungguin akang Tsuna ya?'

Pikiran norak itu segera terputuskan begitu melihat Kyoko yang berjalan menjauhi gerbang, Tsuna dengan reflek mengejarnya, meninggalkan kedua sohibnya di jalan. Masih dengan jurus stalker kerasukan jurus ninja kura-kura, Tsuna berhati-hati menjadikan dirinya invisible dari pandangan pujangga hati.

Dilihatnya Kyoko menuju sebuah pojokan dari sebuah tikungan yang agak jauh jaraknya dari sekolah. Dan yang membuatnya shock adalah…Adanya om-om berkepala botak, plontos, paruh baya dan agak gemuk melambai ke arah Kyoko, Kyoko berlari menuju lambaian om tersebut, Om berkepala botak itu merangkul pundak mungil sang mawar Nami-chu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil…Perrari? Dan keduanya pun pergi melaju meninggalkan TKP, dalam waktu yang bersamaan Tsuna pucat pasi.

xXx

Beberapa hari pun berlalu, Tsuna yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya tidak berani bertanya macam-macam dengan doi. Takut dianggap oper protektip (missal). Akhirnya si cowo berambut coklat itu pusing sendiri. Untung ada oscadon yang setia menemaninya setiap saat, meski dikala badai menerjang.

Tsuna mencoba untuk berpikir jernih, mungkin saja sebenarnya Kyoko terpaksa pulang bersama om-om tidak-jelas-hidupnya-itu karena suatu alasan. Mungkin saja si om-om itu penagih hutang? Atau Yakuza? Bisa jadi, dan gossip-gossip yang ia dengar itu jelas 100 persen salah.

Pernah ia berpikir untuk bertanya kepada Ryohei, tetapi pada akhirnya ia memilih diam, keburu takut jika seandainya Ryohei menjawab pertanyaannya dengan blow, jab dan uppercut bertubi-tubi kepadanya. Ya, Ryohei pasti tidak akan terima jika adiknya di katai dengan unsur-unsur hal negative.

xXx

Alhasil esoknya lagi, saat pulang sekolah. Tsuna memutuskan untuk mendatangi om itu, lalu menanyainya. Apa hubungan dirinya dengan Kyoko dan apa tujuannya? Persiapan mentalnya pun mantap, dari pill dying will sampai linggis lengkap semua. Seperti biasa dimana biasanya Kyoko dijemput oleh si om-om aneh tersebut. Maka sebelum kedatangan oleh si doi, Tsuna segera menyelidiki tempat kejadian. Nampak si om-om tengah bersandar di mobil (yang kali ini) BMW-nya. Nampak sedikit keheranan dengan kedatangan Tsuna yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Permisi om…" Tsuna menyapa, sedikit memasang senyum bisnis.

"Waduh, maaf dek, om ga bawa uang kecil…" Si om salah penglihatan, tidak bisa melihat perbedaan antar pengemis dengan ikan tuna.

"SAYA TIDAK NGEMIS!" Tsuna langsung teriak sewot, merasa terhina.

"Eh…Ngoh…bukan ya? Ok, lalu?" si om agaknya sedikit kaget hingga saraf otaknya menjadi down kea rah blo-on.

"Saya ingin bertanya baik-baik, sebenarnya apa hubungan om dengan Kyoko-chan? Mengapa kau terus-terusan menjemputnya? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" ga pake titik atau koma, pertanyaan Tsuna terus mengalir, si om Jaw drop.

"Tidak nak, kau salah paham!" si om agak terbata-bata, mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di udara menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna yang memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

Tsuna sedikit murka dengan tingkah si om, yang ada dipikirannya gara-gara om tua bangka ini…Kyoko-chan ku…jadi dapat pandangan jelek…tidak akan ku maafin! Grrr…Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali segera menabok si om tersebut tapi resikonya terlalu besar, bisa saja si om (meski agak tua bangka) jauh lebih kuat dari Tsuna, bagaimana kalau om tersebut menghajar habis Tsuna? Parahnya di tangkap polisi, parah-parahnya lagi masuk tahanan, dan parah-parah-parahnya lagi jadi model cover sampul majalah cosmo…ehm…sepertinya salah imajinasi.

"Jangan bo-ong deh om, aku tahu kau punya maksud yang tidak –tidak dengan Kyoko-chan! Benar kan?"

si om makin jaw drop.

"Asal om tau! Ini bukan pertama kalinya saya berhadapan dengan orang semacam anda! Bahkan dulu saya pernah berhasil menyelamatkan Kyoko-chan dari seorang maling kolor yang biasa ngintip di ruang ganti wanita Nami-chuu!"

Di tempat lain, berlokasikan NTT, Julie yang tersesat dalam pencarian sosok jodohnya(baca: aura kasih) bersin-bersin.

"Jadi sebaiknya, anda mengakui niat jahat anda atau…"

"Loh? Tsuna-kun?"

Dalam panggilan ini gerakan Tsuna berhenti sekejap, terlihat Kyoko yang berada di belakangnya. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya, Kyoko menatap sosok Tsuna dan si om bergantian, lalu ia pun membuka mulutnya.

"Loh, Tsuna-kun? Sudaj kenal dengan ayah ya?"

Dunia serasa berhenti berputar.

"Ng…Ayah?" ingus Tsuna meler

"Iya…" Kyoko menjawab santai.

"Ayahnya Kyoko-chan?" lidah Tsuna keburu kelu.

"Iya…" Kyoko semakin tersenyum lebar.

Dan dunia pun merekah…(ga ding jangan percaya.) Tsuna pun pingsan kejang-kejang.

xXx

"Supir?" Tsuna yang beberapa menit kemudian sadar kemudian bertanya.

"Iya…" Kyoko menganguk pelan, "Jadi begini, ayahku sebenarnya seorang supir pribadi dari keluarga Pak Suneo. Dan majikan ayahku itu memang suka bergonta-ganti mobil. Dan ayah biasanya selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menjemputku pulang setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Karena aku takut murid-murid yang lain akan berpikiran macam-macam melihat aku di jemput dengan mobil yang berbeda-beda setiap hari jadi aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya, eh tau-taunya malah sudah menjadi gossip…" Ia pun menghela. Mendapati pamor dirinya turun.

Jadi begitu…pikir Tsuna yang juga menghela nafas lega, syukurlah masalah salah paham ini berakhir, "tidak apa-apa Kyoko-chan, kau bisa menjelaskan salah paham itu pada teman-temas sekelas nanti, mereka pasti percaya sama kamu kok…" Ucap sang pemuda mencoba menghibur.

"Tsuna-kun…makasih…" Kyoko yang sedikit terhibur dengan ucapan Tsuna tersenyum lembut kembali.

"Yang jadi masalah justru aku Kyoko-chan…Aku sudah menghina ayahmu, berteriak pula…aku pasti di benci…" keluh Tsuna menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya

Duh! Kalau begini keadaannya ayah Kyoko pasti tidak akan memberikan putrinya kepada Tsuna. Argh! Bagaimana ini?

"Tenang saja Tsu-kun…ayah orangnya pengertian kok, beliau pasti akan memaafkanmu…Aku temani deh untuk meminta maaf, mau ya?" tawar Kyoko menggengam tangan kiri Tsuna, masih belum melepaskan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sebagai gantinya nanti Tsuna-kun juga menemaniku untuk menjelaskan salah paham ini ke teman-teman yang lain…Gimana?"

Tsuna yang sesaat sedikit terkejut, menjadi tenang seketika, membalas genggaman tangan gadis itu dengan menggengam lebih erat lagi. "Setuju…"

-End-

maaf gaje! falame ataupun ripiu Kana terima! unyuuu~~~


End file.
